Burning heart (UsUk)
by Lunar Bubbles
Summary: Arthur Kirkland lived in a very religious neighborhood with his parents and younger brother. When a pair of twins moves in and Arthur grows close to Alfred, he had never been happier. But that happiness ends, as not all stories have happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland lived in a very religious neighborhood, the people there were usually very friendly and kind. He lived with his parents and younger brother; Peter. It was always calm and there wasn't much conflict (and when there was, it was usually because Peter treaded over that Austrian dude's flower bed) and he loved living there. His high school had a strange assortment of people, and word had passed that twins were to be added very soon.

Arthur had wondered what they would be like, guys or girls? Identical? Annoying? There were many possibilities. But Arthur would see how correct he was tomorrow, because that was the day the twins would be in school.

There was moisture in the air and the clouds rolled in; dark. It seemed as if the sky would release a flood at any moment.

Arthur grumbled as he looked out his front doorway, scowling at how the weather looked and how the air felt. He walked down the steps, looking as if he had absolute power. He had a perfect posture and a serious expression.

As he waited at the corner of his street for the yellow and rusty bus, his mind began to wander.

'How bad will the storm get?' 'How long will it last?' 'Is that stupid frog going to be there today?' 'Will the twins be in any of my classes?'

He almost didn't notice when the bus shrieked to a stop in front of him and gave off a not so pleasant smell. He trudged up the steps, feeling like his feet weighted him down. He swung into an empty seat so he wouldn't be bothered, and with that, he sat in silence for a few stops until a boy nervously sat next to him.

Arthur didn't even bother to glare, he kept his fiery gaze pinned at the scenery outside the foggy and grimy window.

"H-hello, Uhm, I'm Matthew…. You are…?" The boy asked. Arthur took a quick glance at him, he had kind of long golden hair, purple eyes, a strange curl, and a calm demeanor.

"Arthur." Arthur replied before looking back out the window. There was a yelling at the back of the bus and it seemed even more crazier. "I haven't seen you before, are you one of the new twins? Where's the other?" Arthur asked.

"Oh…. Uhm…. Alfred's at the back of the bus, he can be really loud." Matthew responded, taking a look at the back of the bus to catch a glimpse of his brother. "Try not to bump into him, he said he'd latch onto the first person he bumped into." Matthew added.

"I'll avoid him at all costs…" Arthur muttered, not caring to look back and see who the other twin was. If he was loud, he was annoying. If he sat at the back of the bus, he was an idiot to stay away from.

The bus ride went on, no more conversations between the two boys. After a few more stops the bus went to pull up to the school. Students were clumped up in groups, waiting for the school doors to open.

He quickly made his way over to his friend Michelle; who wasn't exactly his friend, he kind of just claimed her and she somehow tolerated him.

Michelle had curly brown hair usually worn in two pigtails, beautiful tan colored skin, and brown eyes. She usually wore a blue dress and was very sweet.

"Have you heard from your brothers?" Michelle asked. Ugh, his four other brothers…..

"No, I haven't. How's your mother?" Arthur questioned, hoping for a good answer.

"Not very well, but she'll do better! I know she can fight it!" Michelle exclaimed with a small fist bump. Her mother had cancer, and it was being treated, and Michelle's mother didn't seem to be doing very well.

Suddenly, Michelle's gaze glanced at something behind Arthur. "Arthur, move!" She warned, "or you' be trampled!" She added. Arthur whipped around and was knocked to the ground.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, git!" Arthur insulted. He looked up to see a tall blonde with sparkling blue eyes, glasses rested on his nose. He had a pure white smile, like a movie star, and looked like a stupid and muscular assbag.

"Oh! Sorry! You sure are feisty!" The boy said before reaching out his hand to Arthur. Arthur was surprised by this action and averted his eyes and got up, brushing himself off. He glanced back.

"Are you Matthew's twin?" Arthur asked, recognizing some resemblance.

"Yup! Did you talk to him? I'm Alfred!" Alfred introduced as he took a step closer.

"Yes- wait- was I the first person you've bumped into?!" Arthur exclaimed, remembering what Matthew said, and certainly didn't want this handsome fucker- wait- handsome? No, no, no. Ugly; really, really, really fucking ugly!

"Unfortunately, you are. Haha! You're gonna have to deal with me the whole day!" Alfred laughed. Michelle watched this conversation, certainly liking where it was going. She quietly slipped away and went to find someone else to chat with.

"You're gonna have to have the same schedule as me to do that! What's yours?!" Arthur rapidly asked, taking a step forward to look threatening, and of course failing.

"OK, OK eyebrows, lemme get it first." Alfred smiled before reaching into his bag.

The insult almost went right over Arthur's head. "Excuse you?!" Alfred just laughed, either oblivious to Arthur's anger, or just plain ignored it.

"OK, let me see yours. I wanna compare them!" Alfred announced, putting his hand out.

"Nobody has those anymore! It's the middle of the year! I've memorized my schedule!" Arthur exclaimed. "Give me yours! Let me see it!" Arthur snapped, snatching the folded piece of paper from Alfred. Alfred watched as Arthur's face fell. "Wh-Wh-what?! No, no, no, no, no, no! It has to be an accident!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief.

"Do I have all the same classes with you?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"Yes, all but science." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Ha! Now you gotta deal with me most of the day!" Alfred said, his eyes lighting up. Probably at Arthur's misery.

"Ugh, fine….. It's not like I can kick you all the way to China…" Arthur grumbled.

"I'm glad you can't do that, there's a guy there that I owe money to." Alfred whispered as he glanced around, as if the guy was here. "HOLY SHIT!" Alfred yelled before ducking.

"What? You saw the guy here?" Arthur laughed at Alfred for his stupidity, like Arthur would actually believe that.

"Yes! Yao Wang! Now don't let him see me!" Alfred said with a panicked expression on his face, his eyes wide and desperate. Suddenly an idea struck Arthur, and he smiled evilly. Alfred immediately knew what he'd do. "Don't you dare." Alfred growled at the Brit.

"Yao! Come here!" Arthur yelled to the Chinese teen.

Yao glanced over, pausing his conversation with Ivan and started to walk over, pushing his way through the crowd. "No! Bad! Shut up!" Alfred rasped at Arthur. Yao burst from the crowd and spotted Alfred just as he took off.

"Does that guy owe you money?" Arthur asked, pointing in Alfred's direction. Yao quickly nodded and darted after the American. Arthur, satisfied he got Alfred away from him, he went to go find Michelle.

Before he could, the bell rang, signaling students to go in. Arthur pushed his way through the crowd to get to his home room before Alfred. He felt competitive today, so that was exactly what he was going to do that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur calmly sat in his seat, glad that Alfred wasn't bothering him. Actually, he hadn't been bothered since Yao chased Alfred. Alfred just kept his distance, glancing once in a while. Arthur knew that possibly couldn't have scared him off.

Something was bound to happen.

But what?

Finally, lunchtime came around the clock and Arthur was glad to get out of his stuffy classrooms and fill his empty stomach.

He rushed out, almost past his locker, and almost dropped his things while doing his combination. Arthur suddenly realized he was being silly, and slowed down, regaining his expressionless mask and slow movements. He placed his things in his locker and picked out his lunch, taking his time, for he knew there would be an empty seat next to Michelle saved just for him. That was the good thing about Michelle, even if they weren't extremely good friends, she still was nice enough to save a seat for him.

As he shoved his way through the halls bustling with people. He almost tripped a few times, but because he was Arthur, he immediately regained his footing.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Arthur and someone jumped on him with a loud greeting, "hey Artie!" Alfred's voice boomed into Arthur's ear and he winced, attempting to throw off the loud American. Finally Alfred stepped back and ruffled Arthur's hair as they walked.

"get your hands off of me." Arthur growled.

"Whatever you say Artie!" Alfred said, taking his hand off Arthur's pale blonde hair. Geez, this guys was a nut job. When would he ever stop?

"Stop it." Arthur said as he walked a bit faster and snaked his way through the crowds.

"Stop what?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Calling me Artie. My name is Arthur. A-R-T-H-U-R. AR-THUR!" Arthur attempted to make it very clear, but Alfred decided to just be a jerk about it.

"Alright, AR-THUR." Alfred said mockingly. Arthur tried to stifle a growl, but only half did. Once they reached the lunchroom, Arthur almost darted off to sit with Michelle and ditch this idiot. But that wouldn't be happening today. Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's neck and started to walk the opposite way, almost choking Arthur as he was dragged.

"You're sitting with me and some new friends I made today! C'mon Art!" Alfred announced.

"Don't call me that either…" Arthur grumbled as he was dragged along. When did Alfred have time to make friends? Certainly not during classes, Arthur was with him the whole time and Alfred didn't talk to anybody. The bus maybe? But who would he sit with on the bu- oh no. Arthur probably should have known Alfred was going to hang out with The Bad Touch Trio and probably Mathias. Shit, that made him friends with Francis.

And Gilbert.

Antonio wasn't so bad, but the spaniard was still kind of annoying. Arthur and him actually tormented each other in elementary. But they recently just stayed away from each other.

Arthur struggled to get away from Alfred's grip. "Your new friends are bastards. I'm not sitting there." He informed Alfred.

"Oh really? Wow, interesting. Too bad. You're going with me." The loud American said sternly as he guided the Brit to the large table with literally only three people sitting there. Arthur knew that there was probably no way out of this, and he wished a big and dark, endless hole would open up beneath him and swallow him so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. They would all say that everything he said was "Salty" whatever the bloody hell that meant.

"Guys! Arthur is gonna be sitting here too!" Alfred announced as he plopped down next to Antonio and tugged Arthur down next to him. Francis opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur abruptly cut him off.

"Don't you dare say a thing, you ugly and slimy frog." Arthur snapped at the Frenchman. Francis sat in silence.

"Kesesesese, the "frog" has been silenced!" Gilbert laughed. Arthur legitimately wanted to slam his head into the table about fifteen times right there and then. How did they stand each other?

"Does Mathias not sit here?" Alfred asked, cocking his head as he opened up his lunch.

"Nah, he sits with his Nordic buddies; Lukas, Berwald, and Tino. Emil would probably be sitting there too if he wasn't a year younger." Antonio told Alfred, who looked a little bit disappointed. Did he seriously want Mathias to sit here? That would be the worst decision is history most likely if you knew what Mathias plus the Bad Touch Trio equaled together.

Alfred's face suddenly lit up like a child on Christmas, "we could make another trio! The awesome trio!" He announced, almost bouncing up in his seat. Arthur slowly scooted away, eating his lunch and not attempting to make conversation with Alfred or his friends.

"Who' be in it though?" Antonio asked.

"ZHE AWESOME ME OF COURSE!" Gilbert shouted, and had to be quieted by Francis' hand slapping over the German's mouth.

"And me!" Alfred laughed, pointing to himself. "And Mathias!" He added.

All of them were idiots. So Arthur simply stood up and started to walk away, but somehow, Alfred was ready and without pausing his conversation with the BTT, his hand darted and grabbed the bottom and back of Arthur's sweater, yanking him a little back. Arthur almost turned around and bit him. Literally. So Arthur had to sit back down, wondering why Alfred was so confident about keeping Arthur suiting at that table next to him.

"Can I just go?" Arthur snapped at him, glaring.

"Is it really that bad sitting here?" Alfred asked him.

"Yes!" Arthur insisted.

"Tell me what's so bad." Alfred said, craning his neck to look at Arthur.

"These people!" Arthur said.

"What about these people?" Alfred asked. Why was he being so difficult?!

"Well- they- their-their stupid and annoying!" Arthur rapidly said, trying to grasp at something to say that would make sense, but at the moment, that was all he had.

"Is that affecting you in any way?" Alfred questioned.

"I'll go deaf if they keep yelling!" Arthur barked.

"So their stupidity wasn't affecting you, it was their noise. You won't go deaf from that. Mattie's been dealing with me his whole life and he's not deaf." Alfred said. Was he trying to make a point?

"I thought he had a hearing aid?" Antonio asked.

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't because of me!" Alfred insisted. Arthur barely believed that.

"What point were you trying to prove?" Arthur asked, curious.

"hm? Oh yeah, uhhh…. Right. If you think about it, there's just not serious bad things about sitting here. Plus I said I'd latch onto you the whole day. Just because these people's presences irks you, doesn't mean you can't stay here for just half and hour or however long this lunch period is." Alfred said.

And for some reason, this made Arthur think about things in a different way. So, that left him dumbfounded, slowly chewing a sandwich and thinking deeply about what Alfred had told him. How did an idiot like that have something like that stored in their brain?!

(Hey guys! Btw, at the end of the next chapter, and then so on, there's gonna be a thing called "backseat bus" and basically it's a small and strange thing about what the awesome trio and the BTT do on the bus on the way home. I hope you guys find it funny next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

The math classroom was cold and quiet, the students sat in silence doing their worksheets.

Arthur was doing perfectly fine before someone decided to throw a piece of crumpled up paper at the back of his head. He ignored it, letting out a huff before returning his attention to his math.

Thunk

Another one hit him. He whipped around to catch Alfred staring intently at him and pointing to the papers. Arthur picked them up and glared.

"Read them!" Alfred mouthed. Arthur turn back around and opened up the papers, straining his eyes to read the messy handwriting on the sheet.

'do you mind telling me some answers? I'm lost.'

Was Alfred seriously that dumb? Of course Arthur wouldn't give him answers. He then opened up the second paper.

'Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?'

Arthur turned around and shook his head at Alfred. Alfred gave him an are-you-fucking-serious? Look and looked angry. Arthur turn the paper over and wrote-

'Find your own answers, don't ask me. Mine aren't all right.'

Crumpled it up, and rolled it across the floor towards him. Alfred perked up a bit, hoping it would be answers. He was disappointed after he read it. OK, maybe asking Arthur was a bit of a bad idea.

'I'm just gonna latch onto him for the rest of the year' Alfred thought triumphantly. He went back to the sheet and attempted to finish it.

The teacher sat at his desk, he was about in his fifties and had brown hair and a mustache, he wasn't paying attention to what his students were doing, and instead read a book.

There was a knock at the door, which caused all the students to look up and watch the door. The knock was a happy tune, and Arthur knew that tune. The teacher grunted and set down his book. He trudged over to the door and opened it. Feliks suddenly burst into the room, dragging Toris after him.

Feliks had on a green shirt with a pink sparkly skirt and tights. He held a rainbow unicorn horn in his hand, and stood at the front of the class room with Toris by his side. Toris looked like he didn't want to be doing this and he tried to make himself not seen. But since he was taller than Feliks, it didn't really work out.

The teacher stared, "what the hell?" He muttered.

"Like, I'm Feliks, And this is Toris; we're like, totally awesome and have a question for you! Come over here!" Feliks ordered. Arthur glanced back at Alfred and almost burst out laughing from the look on his face. The teacher awkwardly walked over and raised and eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"So, like, what do you think of, like, gays?" Feliks asked. Arthur thought he would get the same answer from the few other teachers that Feliks had asked.

But this teacher was different. His face twisted up, angry and horrified. "They neeD TO BURN IN H-" but before the teacher could finish his sentence, Feliks backhand slapped the teacher as hard as he could, which cut off the teacher and made a huge thwack!

"wow dude, that was like, totally rude. Go fuck yourself because your wife totally isn't gonna do it for you with an attitude like that. Bye!" Feliks said before skipping happily out of the room with Toris.

the Teacher say in an angry silence, a few students snickered or said "he deserved it," or "burrrn!"

"BACK TO WORK!" The teacher snapped before stomping back to his desk. "IF ANY OF YOU SUPPORT GAYS THEN GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM! IM NOT GOING TO BE TEACHING YOU!" The added. The whole entire class stood up and walked out. And so, the teacher was left with no more class. Bad for him, but good for the students.

"What are we gonna do now?" Alfred asked Arthur.

Arthur shrugged, "I'm not sure. That teacher was really stupid to say something like that." Arthur said.

"What can we talk about? Could you tell me stuff about yourself so I actually know who I'm latched onto?" Alfred asked.

"Why not? I have a younger brother named Peter, and then I have three others that went away, I haven't heard from them in a few years. I'm British. I like cooking, but people say I'm very bad at it. Doctor who is nice. Not sure what else is interesting about me." Arthur said.

"OK….. I have a twin, my name is Alfred F Jones, the F means Freedom! And I love burgers, I have a twin brother, he's Canadian, as him the story later, I'm American. I'm the new Americana, high on illegal marijuana-"

"That last part was long lyrics, stop it." Arthur said.

"Survival of the richest." Alfred said with a shrug.

"Stop saying Halsey lyrics." Arthur growled.

"PleaSE STOP, YOU'RE SCARING Me!" Alfred sang.

"No! No! No!" Arthur growled before shaking Alfred's shoulders.

"oh look! Time for my science class! Bu-bye!" Alfred said before darting off. The halls suddenly filled with people and Arthur struggled to get to his class. It was the last class of the day, it would go by quickly.

(I know this chapter is kinda short, and it may not actually be like high school because I'm not sure what it's like, but I tried. OK, it's time for-)

?The backseat bus~~~!

(I'm gonna give you a quick layout of the bus so you can imagine who sits where)

Front

Bus driver

Tino-Berwald Matthew-Arthur

Emil-Leon

Ludwig-Feliciano

Lukas-Toris

Natalia-katyusha

Heracles-Kiku Yao-Ivan

Lily-vash Elizabeta-Roderich

Vladimir Lovino

Lukas

Mathias

Francis Antonio

Gilbert Alfred

Back

Now, ?The Backseat Bus~~~!

Alfred sat at the back of the bus with Gilbert, talking to the BTT and the other members of the newly formed Awesome Trio. The bus sat, waiting for other students to get on and go home.

"So there's this thing we do on the way home, we all stand up, ask if there are any requests, and we don't take any of the song requests, we just sing a random song. We only get song requests. We happen to give nice performances. The bus driver doesn't even care." Antonio explained.

"Unless you start stripping, then it's off. We learned that when Francis decided to do that. Bad choice. Performances were taken away for the rest of the week." Mathias said before sipping a soda.

Francis shrugged, "I thought it would be a good idea." He said.

"So what song will be sung today?" Alfred asked.

"Do you know the words to the song Hit and run, uptown funk, or the black parade?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, are we singing all of them?" Alfred asked.

"Nope, we need to choose which one." Francis said.

"I'd say either hit and run, or black parade." Alfred told them.

"Let's do black parade tomorrow, it'll give me time to memorize the lyrics." Mathias announced.

"Ok, and uptown funk could probably be Friday, after Sandstorm." Antonio compromised. The rest of the group agreed and decided to preform once the bus started moving. Soon everyone got on and the bus started up.

"Any requests?!" Gilbert shouted as he jumped into the middle of the aisle.

"Ohh! Ooh! Could you sing this one Ukrainian song-" Katyusha started to say, jumping up and down and raising her hand.

"OK! We're gonna be singing Hit and run!" Gilbert interrupted her.

And suddenly the back sprinted into the song, off key and crappy at the beginning, but it got better as it went on.

"FIRST ONE UP WAS A PREACHERS SON, LAST ONE DOWN WAS AN ENGLISHMAN! IM IN BED WITH HIS BOWTIE ON, ALL DRESSED UP FOR A HIT AND RUN! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, ALL DRESSED UP FOR A HIT AND RUN!" They sang in unison. People took videos of the strange dancing as they jumped over seats and randomly dabbed.

"ALL DRESSED UP FOR A-"

"I CHIME IN WITH A HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Someone suddenly started singing. They weren't exactly sure who it was, but the bus suddenly started singing that and over lapped the other song, which made the back group have to go with the flow and start singing that.

The good thing about that bus was the free concerts and the bus driver not caring at all.

(Hoped you liked the first backseat but! I plan of having three hilarious ones, but I'm gonna wait to do those. Btw the teacher was that guy from the San Valentino episode XD)


	4. Chapter 4

It had never rained at all during the day, which was good because Arthur couldn't stand the rain. He trudged up the steps of his house and unlocked the door. His parents were out looking for a job for his mom, so that meant that he'd have to look after Peter, his younger brother, once he got home.

Arthur got a quick snack, made some tea, and started his homework. If he wanted free time, he would have to finish his homework up first.

Time passed, and Arthur was extremely bored. There was absolutely nothing to do.

"Arthur! What's on your mind?" A high-pitched voice asked. Arthur craned his neck from where he laid upside down on the couch to see flying mint bunny. He was a green bunny with wings, and he was lovely company, but what sucked was that Arthur was the only one to see him. His brothers made fun of him for having 'imaginary friends' but flying mint bunny was completely real!

"Im bored, there is nothing on my mind." Arthur replied.

"What about those twins you said would be at school today? Were they any fun?" He asked.

"One is quiet, he may actually be the best out of the two, and then there was a loud and annoying one who won't go away. I don't like them much." Arthur responded.

"I'm sure that you'll warm up to them! Maybe you'll be friends!" Flying mint bunny said.

"Yeah right… I really doubt it." Arthur said.

"Who're you talk'in to?" Peter's voice asked. Arthur swiftly sat up, cursing himself as he almost fell. He hadn't even heard the door open!

"N-nobody, just myself." Arthur insisted.

"Really? I remember that Dylan once said you had an imaginary friend." Peter said, scratching his head.

"Dylan's been gone for about two or three years now, why should you remember those lies?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. Hey, by the way, Francis was outside and wanted me to give this to you-" Peter reached into his backpack and pulled out a very large and hard covered book. He handed it to his older brother and watched his expression.

"How to socialize with people- I don't need this crap! Throw it in the trash please, would you?!" Arthur growled before chucking the book somewhere.

Peter glanced at the book, "nah, you go do it you jerk." He said before walking back into the kitchen. Arthur got up from the couch to go grab a snack, but then the door bell rang. Before Arthur could go and get it, Peter went over and hurriedly opened the door.

"Hey does Arthur live here?" A familiar voice asked.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Peter said loudly.

"Uh, I forgot his last name." It admitted.

"What does he look like?" Peter asked. Arthur listened, wanting to hear where this conversation was going.

"Short blonde hair, green eyes, about half a foot shorter than me? Gigantic eyebrows?" The voice described.

"HEY! My eyebrows aren't that big, you git!" Arthur burst out, shoving Peter out of the way and gripping the front of Alfred's jacket. "Why are you here?!" He growled, pulling Alfred down.

"Woah, chill out, do you really hate me this much? Anyways I came here because I totally wasn't paying attention in science and I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?" Alfred asked.

"We don't have science together, idiot." Arthur hissed.

"Oh, right….. Bye!" Alfred said before running down the steps. "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE NOW!" Alfred yelled back before dashing out of sight.

"Git….." Arthur mumbled before shutting the door. "Peter, if this man comes to the door again you can give him a nice kick to the balls. Thanks." Arthur added as he walked up the stairs.

"Maybe I will if you don't shove me out of the way!" Peter yelled up the stairs to his brother.

(I am so sorry that this chapter is very short, I've been kinda busy, the next chapter will be longer. Also, backseat bus will only happen after their school day is finished. I may also add skits with the shippers, im sure you already know what that will be, so, yeah! Also the last chapter had a lot of typos, sorry about that)


	5. Chapter 5

**(sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been procrastinating XD)**

"AL! TIME TO GET UP! NOW!" The voice of Alfred's mother boomed from downstairs. Alfred jolted, sleep still in his drowsy mind, tugging at him. He had to blink a few times. "ALFRED! MATTHEW IS ALREADY DOWN HERE!" She yelled. Alfred groaned and kicked the covers off himself, then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He dragged himself out of bed, but within a few minutes, he was bubbling with energy. He scrambled to get ready and to the bus stop in time to he wouldn't miss it.

Darting out the door with a granola bar clenched in his hand, he stopped for a few seconds before kissing his mother on the cheek and following his brother out the door.

"I forgot to ask, who did you latch onto yesterday?" Matthew asked his brother.

"Im actually gonna latch onto them for the rest of the year now, they were being pretty stubborn. It was Arthur Kick-something I think…." Alfred trailed off as they stopped at the bus stop.

"Him, eh? He was cool. But I'm sure he's never waxed his eyebrows in his whole entire life." Matthew commented.

"Ha! Yeah…." Alfred laughed before turning his head to see the bus turning the corner.

"Have a good day at school." Matthew told Alfred before stepping towards the bus as it squealed to a stop.

"You too, Mattie bro." Alfred replied before going up the bus stairs after his brother. The bus was as loud as yesterday and the BTT and Mathias were fooling around in the back. Matthew swung into the seat next to Arthur.

Alfred started to walk past when someone grabbed his arm. He looked back curiously to see Arthur staring at him.

"What'cha need?" Alfred asked quickly glancing to the back.

"Sorry I was really pissy yesterday." Arthur apologized.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's alright." Alfred said before ripping his arm free and going to the back of the bus. "By the way, I'm clinging to you for the rest of the year!" Alfred called back to Arthur with a smile on his face. He swung into a seat before being dragged into a debate about whether a rhino or a hippopotamus would win in a fight. Most people claimed it to be a Rhino.

Soon the bus arrived at the school and its doors opened, releasing the students inside. "Hey, im gonna go talk to Arthur, you guys will see me at lunch." Alfred informed them.

"Arthur? Wasn't he kind of…. Kind of…." Francis trailed off, searching for the correct words.

"He was kind of like a Lovino!" Gilbert suggested.

"Yes!" Francis nodded.

"Lovino isn't that bad…" Antonio protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, we'll see you in a few hours for lunch. Are you bringing eyebrows again?" Mathias asked.

"Im not sure, I'll see how today goes. Bye!" Alfred said before he got off the bus and ran over to the spot where he and Arthur talked yesterday. Arthur was already standing there, chatting with Michelle. "Hey Art! Hello Mich!" Alfred greeted.

As soon as Arthur's attention was fully directed to Alfred, she quickly slipped away to talk to Leon and Emil.

"I said my name is Arthur." Arthur snapped. "OK, anyways, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was kinda pissed for some reason…. Today will be better." He told Alfred.

"Yeah, it's fine. The BTT and Mathias said you were acting like a….. Lovino, I think it was?" Alfred questioned.

"Ugh….." Arthur groaned.

"What? What's a Lovino?" Alfred asked.

"He's Feliciano's brother and Antonio's boyfriend." Arthur explained.

"Ah, alright…. Also I'm clinging to you for the rest of the year incase you didn't hear what I had said on the bus." Alfred said, shifting his weight and waiting for Arthur to respond.

"Y-y-you what?!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes widening and hands gripping his hair.

"Clinging to you, rest of year…" Alfred said. "Also I forgot to ask. Why is Michelle at out lunch hour and you're friends with her if she's a year younger?"

"She skipped ahead a year because she was so smart. And why did you decide the rest of the year!?" Arthur shouted.

"Eh, you were being stubborn yesterday. And you're not gonna be able to stop me. Im determined!" Alfred announced with a smile and fist pump.

"any other reason?" Arthur asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I need more friends." Alfred replied with a shrug.

"No, you just need better friends." Arthur retorted.

"Eh, not now. Anyways, do you have anything to talk about? My brains empty right now, I literally have no conversation starters for us." Alfred said.

"Im not sure. Geez, it's like you just gave me a sickness. I had an idea until you mentioned that. What the heck is wrong with me today? First I accidentally put my teacup in the garbage instead of the sink, next; I fall halfway down the stairs, and now this." Arthur complained with a groan.

"Wait, hang on, you drank tea that early? And I'd also like to hear more about how you fell halfway down the stairs." Alfred said with a smirk.

"One; yes, I did. Maybe you'd understand if you actually drank tea to taste it's worth in this world. Two; no, you're not going to hear more about that because it sucked like bloody hell." Arthur responded.

"Nah, too lazy to drink some. Also I don't want your big eyebrow disease. Im about 80% sure I'll get it. Also, you're no fun." Alfred Replied.

"Well maybe get off your lazy arse and shut up about my eyebrows, all my brothers have the same." Arthur said.

"Dang, I feel bad for them. How many brothers do you have? I thought you said you only had a younger one?" Alfred pointed out.

"I have four. Peter; the youngest, and then three others that left and I haven't heard from them in a few years; Dylan, Seamas and Allistor." Arthur told him. "They didn't like me very much. So I don't really care if they come back." He added.

"where'd they go off to?" Alfred asked, confused.

"To go live somewhere all together I think. They said they'd come back and visit some time. But my parents and me aren't sure if they'll ever come back." Arthur said with a small shrug.

"Ah, OK. But why'd they wanna do that?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know." Arthur simply replied.

"Oh! I-" Alfred started to say, but the bell cut him off.

"You're gonna have to hold that!" Arthur said before slipping ahead and weaving quickly through the thick crowd of bustling and chatting students, leaving Alfred behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while!)**

The school day went by very slowly and it seemed that every word the teacher spoke went into Alfred's ear, and floated right now the other end. He wasn't exactly sure why he was all floppy today, maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night?

He was in his third class for the day, math (warning, the classes may not be in the same order as last time because idek)

There was a new teacher since the last one quit. The new one was very sweet and went right into the lesson after everyone had entered the room and was set up for math class.

Alfred sat at his desk, head in hand, eyes focused on something in the corner of the room. He was very deep in thought, close to falling asleep. He heard the teacher talking, but her voice sounded muffled and he didn't pay attention to each word.

"Alfred, was it? Could you come up to the white board and write the problem and answer?" She asked with a broad smile. Alfred glanced over at her and got up out of his seat.

Unfortunately for him, his brain didn't really process what she said and all he heard was, "come up, white board, and write." So he went up to the board as the class stared expectantly at him. He picked up a blue expo marker, uncapped it and caught a whiff of its smell before wincing a bit, and then he pressed its blue tip to the board. Everyone stared at what he wrote, confused. He stepped back and turned around before starting to walk back to his seat.

"Uhm, Mr. Jones? Look back at what you wrote and tell me if you are being serious or not. Because if you're joking, I don't appreciate it." The teacher stopped Alfred in his tracks and he turned around, checking what he wrote. What was wrong with it? She asked him to do that didn't she? Wait… But this was math class…

"uhhh…. Im sorry I wasn't really paying attention and I was spacing out… Uh… Whoops… What was the question again?" Alfred asked, embarrassed because he had written "white board" on the board.

The teacher gave a sigh. "Come up here and write and solve an equation please?" She repeated. Alfred walked back over to the board and erased what was written before looking back at the teacher.

"Subject…?" He asked quietly.

"Mr. Jones, we're reviewing subtracting and adding negative and positive numbers." The teacher informed him.

"Ah, right…. Okay let me think of a problem…" He said. Alfred was panicking inside because he had completely forgotten how to do that, and panicking wouldn't help bring back memories of that math. "Yeah… Uh, how do you do that again? Im sorry… I forgot…." Alfred whispered to the teacher, feeling his face get hot.

"Oh well…. Alfred, you can go and sit back down at your seat. Berwald, you come up here and do it please?" The teacher asked. Alfred rushed back to his seat and shoved the marker into the tall and muscular swede's hands as they passed each other.

He had really embarrassed himself that day, and also earned himself a laugh from the math class. His friends probably wouldn't let him forget about this once they heard. Arthur was in the room, so he'd have an accurate story. Someone might change it and say he had written "dicks" on the board, or even something strange like "fuck a goose" you never know what people would say about it.

Once class ended, he rushed to his next one, still very embarrassed, but trying to brush it off. If someone asked him about it, he could just say something like "I meant to do that, I lied to the teacher."

Alfred seemed to have walked into the LA/History room at the right time, because Feliks was in there, wearing a school girl uniform and pigtails. He and Toris waited at the front of the room, waiting for the whole class.

The teacher was confused about what Feliks had to ask next. This happened a lot according to the BTT and Mathias. Feliks and Toris would go to different classrooms before their own, and ask all the teachers the same question and once he got answers from all of them, he'd move onto the next question. Once everyone was seated and the teacher leaned against the wall, looking expectantly at the duo, Feliks started to speak.

"Okay, what do you guys think is better, dress, or no dress?" Feliks asked. Toris attempted to look away from everyone and try to hide his obviously blushing face. Majority answered dress, while a few said no.

"See Liet, lots of people like me in a dress! What's so bad about it?" Feliks asked.

"You didn't understand what I said! You misunderstood the context! You didn't let me explain it! You just got really mad when I said, "you'd look way better without that dress"." Toris muttered a bit loudly.

"What do- oh… Okay, sorry. I'll think of a better question for next time, sorry you guys were dragged into this…" Feliks apologized before rushing out of the room with Toris.

Suddenly there was a flash and everyone turned their heads to see Kiku holding a camera. "Don't mind me, just getting this for Elizabeta." He said.

"I swear, this is the strangest school I've ever been to….." Alfred muttered before turning back to the teacher.

Class passed by pretty quickly and for some reason, Alfred was able to focus. He listened to everything the teacher said, storing it in his head. Even the unnecessary things like: "Gilbert, stop passing notes to Matthew," and "Tino, I swear to god, just because someone got a paper cut doesn't mean that they need a band aid!"

Once class was over, everyone quickly gathered their things and rushed out the door for lunch. 'I gotta catch Artie again!' Alfred thought as he rushed to put his things back in his locker. 'Or….maybe I should just let him be for today…' He thought. 'NOPE!' He smirked.


End file.
